


Undefined

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Cuddling turns into something more when Arin starts kissing Dan's neck.





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompts:
> 
> 'Egobang cuddle session maybe?'
> 
> And
> 
> 'Arin and Dan cuddling and Arin kissing Dan (like neck kisses, jaw kisses) and it catches Dan off guard but he tells Arin it's okay?'

It was weirdly cold in the office, even with the 80 degree weather beating down outside. Dan knew it was because the air conditioning had been tampered with again. This time, it was most likely Brian's revenge towards Ross after that shit he pulled with the watermelon and his computer. Thankfully, the computer still worked, but Brian had been pissed as all hell. And with how much Ross hated the slightest chill in the office, Brian had likely rigged it to be fucking ice city in here.

This all meant, of course, that the rest of the grumps had to suffer with Ross, as no one could figure out how to fix the damn thing and Brain refused to explain how. Barry and Suzy had pulled out the winter gear and passed it out to everyone. Brian had to bring his own, since he started this mess.

Dan was decked out at the moment. Beanie, gloves, loose scarf, and a fluffy blanket for good measure. Arin had on a hat, but little else. He seemed unperturbed by the sub zero temperatures, and Dan, frankly, was appalled.

"Dude, how are you _not_ freezing right now?" Dan asked, shivering and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Arin just glanced at him and shrugged.

"Dunno." He said, turning back towards the TV as he started up the installation for some game Dan had already forgot the name of. "I'm just not."

"That's not fair, though." Dan whined. "You should have to suffer, too."

Arin snorted a laugh as he sat back, tugging on Dan's blanket teasingly. "Oh, I should turn into a ball of fluff like you?"

"Yes!" Dan said, tugging his blanket away. "You shouldn't get to be all warm and shit so easily."

"Tell you what. I'll share my heat with you and we call it even." Arin held out a hand and smirked. "Good enough?"

Dan eyed Arin's hand, debating for a moment before sighing and removing his hand from his blanket cocoon to shake Arin's. "Fine." He quickly yanked Arin forward, causing him to grunt in surprise as he hit Dan's chest. He didn't protest, however, just laughed.

"Don't I get any blanket's?" He asked, trying to wiggle the corner if Dan's blanket out from Dan's grasp. Dan only tightened his hold and slapped at his hand.

"Get your own."

"Dan, we can't share body heat if I'm being cockblocked by your blanket shield." Arin retorted. Dan pursed his lips, glaring at Arin as he let go of the corner of the blanket. Arin let out a whoop as he pulled the blanket out from under him. Dan tried to hold onto his annoyed expression, but failed all too quickly as Arin curled the blanket around them and wedged his body close to Dan's. By habit, he had already started stroking Arin's hair as he finished getting situated as close to Dan as possible.

He _was_ warm, so at least there was that. And although Dan wouldn't admit it, being this close to Arin was calming to him. He could wrap an arm around him without much fuss, Arin content to nestle between his legs and press his face into Dan's shoulder.

He supposed he should have felt weird doing this. And he had, the first time Arin had tried to cuddle with him. He'd only known Arin for a year and a half by then. Didn't know all his ins and outs or how to tell when he was joking-joking, when he was joking-serious, and serious-serious but playing it off as a joke. That early in their friendship, he could barely separate the first two, let alone know the third existed. So when Arin suggested they cuddle up on the couch, Dan had laughed, convinced it was just another joke. But then he'd asked again, a few days later. And although Dan had agreed, the whole experience had been awkward and stilted, both seeming to be holding their breaths. A collective thought of 'what did this make them?'

It had taken them a while, but though the question had never been fully answered, Dan had been content with what this was. Intimate but platonic. Comforting and practical second nature. Or, as Arin would put it, "Just two bros cuddling the shit out of each other. You know, bro stuff." He certainly had a way with words, that Arin.

"What are you, trying to merge with me?" Dan asked, Arin's arms only curling tighter around his midsection. Arin made a small mumbling sound that he guessed was supposed to be a reply and spread his legs out on top of Dan's. Dan giggled, continuing to card his fingers through his hair. "You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked."

Arin turned his face towards Dan's neck to answer. "We're not cuddling. We're sharing body heat." He poked at Dan's side. " _Huge_ difference, Dan."

"Mhm. And that difference would be?" Dan poked Arin's arm, shifting to get more comfortable.

Arin paused, obviously trying to think of a witty answer. "I- It's- Shut up." He started running his fingertips up and down Dan's side, not quite tickling but not quite stroking. Dan pulled lightly at Arin's hair, glancing at the TV. He groaned. "Dude, it's only at four percent."

"More time to cu- I mean, share heat, then. Maybe take a nap." He tucked his face into Dan's neck, curling his hands between their bodies. Dan rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. Well then, wouldn't be the first time they fell asleep curled up together, so they might as well relax. He just hoped he wouldn't get a crick in his neck this time. Those were a bitch to deal with, especially when he-

Something soft and warm fluttered against Dan's neck, making him pause. For a ridiculous moment, he thought a butterfly had mistaken his neck for a mate. But then he remember he was inside, without a single butterfly to speak of, and Arin against his neck.

It happen again, slight lower this time, and Dan realized what was happening. Arin was kissing his neck, slowly and so very softly. So much so, it was more of a press of his lips against Dan's skin than a kiss. Still, it stunned Dan, unable to understand _why_.

Arin hummed and kissed him again, close to the junction of his shoulder this time. Dan swallowed nervously, throat suddenly dry. What was Arin doing? Was he already asleep and somehow had mistaken him for Suzy? Outlandish as that idea was, Dan clung to it like a life raft, desperate not to consider other more delicate options.

"A-Arin." He managed to squeak out. Arin paused for a moment, but to Dan's disbelief, started kissing back up his neck.

"Mhm?" He mumbled, the vibrations making Dan shiver.

"What, um, what are you doing?" His fingers were still locked around Arin's hair, unmoving. He shivered again as Arin's lips neared his ear. He should push him away. He really should. But he didn't really want to, either.

"Nothing." Arin said, kissing the corner of Dan's jaw. "Just sharing body heat, remember?"

"I think this counts as more than that." Dan said, voice a bit shaky. His was the opposite of calm now, his muscles taunt and stomach tight. He licked his lips, trying to think. Did Arin want something more? Something different? Did Dan?

"Should I stop?" Arin asked, finally sounding as nervous as Dan felt. His lips were inches away from Dan's jaw, and he could feel each breath hot against his skin. He swallowed hard, knowing he should say yes. Knowing he shouldn't let their relationship get anymore tangled up than it already was.

"No." He breathed, against every better judgement he had. "No, don't stop."

Arin obviously didn't need to be told twice, immediately easing back into rhythm as he kissed along Dan's jaw. Dan let his eyes drift shut, hand slowly going back to stroking through his hair. Arin hummed softly, continuing his weird half stroking motion against Dan's side. Dan could almost say he was calming again.

But as Arin kissed back down and over Dan's throat, he started nipping at the skin. Dan gasped lightly, eyes flickering open. When he didn't protest, however, Arin became more instant. His kisses wetter and more open as he suckled at Dan's throat. Dan closed his eyes again, groaning softly. He could feel himself starting to get hard and shifted slightly, knowing Arin could feel it.

Arin finally lifted his head, lips red and shiny with spit. Dan opened his eyes to see his expression, a comical a mixture of bewilderment and arousal. Dan could guess that his face was pretty similar at the moment.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, tense and expectant. Dan licked his lips again, sparing Arin's lips a quick glance before he pulled his head forward. Arin moved with him, stopping inches away from kissing him.

"I don't-" Dan started quietly, clearing his throat. "I don't know if-" He tried again.

"Suzy knows I like you." Arin murmured. "Like, really like you. A lot." He shifted, eyes locked on Dan's lips.

"Oh?" Dan was a bit shocked at that. The thought of Suzy and Arin discussing him and Arin felt...weird, but good weird, he supposed. He never wanted to go behind Suzy's back with something like this. He wouldn't do that to her.

"We'd have rules." Arin continued, fingers dancing over Dan's ribs. "And, um, you know, stuff like that."

"We need to discuss that. Like, in length." Dan said, swallowing hard. Hell, he'd need a long discussion on what the hell they were even doing _right now_ , let alone some future relationship.

"That's reasonable." Arin said and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Dan supposed it was expected that he caved first. Although he knew he himself wouldn't have been far behind.

They kissed carefully and closed mouthed, neither really sure of how they'd even gotten here. After a moment, they pulled back, but Dan was certain he should say something.

"So," He said, shifting his hips. "You know, there are better ways to share body heat. Wanna try."

Arin grinned. "Do I ever!" He exclaimed, voice high pitched and ridiculously enthusiastic. Dan broke out in a fit of the giggles, shaking his head. Fucking Arin.


End file.
